Camp gone wrong
by R5warbler36
Summary: 13 New Directions, 9 Warblers and 2 teachers, makes 24, but how many return.
1. Arrival

**Hey Glee fans, this is my first try at writing so hope you like it. (Set at the end of Season 2 but Sebastian is in the Warblers and Nick has Season 2 hair) **

_The night sky was full of stars, the full moon lit up the dark forest. The quiet night was broken by the sound of running feet and crying. A girl was running barefoot while wearing a white dress dyed red with blood, her long hair blowing in the light breeze tears pouring out her eyes. Whatever she was running from it was coming after her she broke a rule. _

~Three weeks ago~

It was the day before the summer holidays and the New Directions sat in the choir room after there lost at Nationals. When Rachel came bursting in "Listen up follow Glee club, I have something to say. I have made plan for us to spend a wonderful mouth of camping with the Dalton Warblers" Kurt was the first to speak "I talk to Blaine and only nine are coming" the rest was looking at Rachel as if she gone crazy "If you guys be quiet I think to would be a great bonding moment. Now I've asked Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury to came so our parents won't be worry" Just then Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury "So I guess Rachel told you about my Idea for a bonding summer, now its only a month so you guys can spend sometime with your family. Also some of the Warblers are coming now I want you guys to have a good time with them. We'll meet back here on Monday morning so spend the weekend packing we've a list on what to take" Miss Pillsbury hands out the lists to the teenagers "Any Questions?" "Good, Dismissed"

Early Monday morning the New Directions and the nine Warblers stood outside the school waiting for the bus to pick them up. Nick was the first to speak "Can I be the first say that the Dalton rules don't apply so I speak my mind and can I just say that New Directions say like Nude Erection witch is a gay porn site me and Jeff go on when Wes is on dorm watch" "TMI Nick" Wes, David, Thad and Trent all said at once, Beats and Blaine cracked up laughing, Jeff blush bright red, But the New kid just said "It's true... I'm Sebastian Smythe by the way, the only reason I'm here is because I lost a bet to Duval and Sterling over here" pointing to Nick and Jeff. Most of the New Directions looked mad and confused (the guys and Rachel) Brittany and Kurt laugh and Santana said "Wanky and I Like you" Looking at Nick. the bus pulled up and Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury come out of the bus "Hey guys what so funny" ask Mr Shue, Nick spoke up "You named the New Directions right, so tell me do you watch-" Trent covered Nick mouth with his hand, Nick just looked at Trent and lick him "Yuck, ya lick me" "That wasn't really good Nick, you don't know where Trent hand been" David said trying not the laugh "Well, you don't where my tongue been" Nick relied cheekily winking at his boyfriend who again turned bright red. Puck was confused "Wait, I though you guys were a private school, so shouldn't you been all proper" Kurt laugh "Well, Noah like myself and Blaine most of these boys moved to Dalton to get away from bullying except Wes and ... Sebastian" (Who nodded) "I went to school in Paris" Puck went back to talking to Finn about what football while everyone else was packing the bus.

Once on the bus Finn turn to Kurt and ask "Can you give my a brief and whose who" Kurt stop his chat to Blaine look up at his step-brother "Sure, Okay say that's Nick which as you heard he speaks his mind and is rude to everyone but his boyfriend whose Jeff, Jeff is like a puppy he's super cute and you can't dislike him and he's bubbly and jumpy and his puppy eyes, oh my gaga. That's Trent he a male Diva and he's also very sassy, Wes is kinda like Rachel but nicer, so don't want punch him every time he open his mouth, only when we have a meeting, David just puts up with everything, well he has to his best friend is Wes and his girlfriend's a bitch, Thad is just trying to fit in, Beats is a beatboxer hence the nickname, he doesn't talk much. You know Blaine and I don't know that new kid" Blaine who was listen spoke "Sebastian is a flirt, like he said he lived in Paris, he tried to make-out with Jeff witch resulted in Nick slipping and pouring hot coffee on him the next day." Rachel who was horrified "There is no bullying at your school" Blaine laugh "Well, Nick is very smart and very cunning. He did in front of one of the head deans, who saw only that it an accident and let him of but Sebastian had it coming, no-one messes with Nick or Jeff"

Later that evening they were nearing there and all the New Directions and Warblers were fast a sleep and some were asleep in weird ways like Jeff had his head on Nick lap (Wearing his glasses) and his long legs hanging over the side, Sebastian had his head press up against the glass with a draw on moustache (as done by Trent cause no-one messes with his Niff). Puck was curled up to Lauren and Artie was leading over his wheelchair and his head on Sam shoulder (witch Mike and Tina took and photo of). Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury were awake up the front, Miss Pillsbury had her head on her Mr Shue arm "Will, this is a great idea were get to bond more with the kids and they can make new friends" Mr Shue look at the beautiful woman trying to stay awake of his arm "I've got a good feeling about this Emma, I know this is going to be great."

Once at the camp site while the kids unpack the bus, William and Emma place 24 mattresses (13 for ND, 9 for the Warblers and 2 for themselves) in the cabin witch they would been staying in. Once everything was unpack and stored they all sat down on the mattresses eating prepared sandwiches and playing clean truth of dare. all discus and say that they would listen to Ipods cause 6 of them said they sometime snore. As they slept they didn't know that what has in store of them, they didn't hear someone come in. All slept in peace they didn't know that they were in danger...

**Hope you like the first chapter, Its the holidays in New Zealand so I will update soon :) **


	2. Rules and Magic

**Hey Glee fans, here is Chapter 2 for you :) **

The morning sunrise filled the cabin with light, the occupied beds were all in that dosing stage of wake up that no-one notices the changes in the room, not the type recorder, or the hat or the small objects, or the plastic bags all on the table top, no-one had notice that there bags were gone. All were still listen to music or watching the sunrise. The first to notices was Finn "Hey guys, Guys who moved our bags" Everyone sat up and looked for there bags. "My OCD pills were in my bag" All started to get worried about person stuff like glasses or pills or clothes that were in the bags. When Mr Shue look at the table he got up and and when to the table and saw five glasses cases and a pill bottle, he handed the glasses case to Artie, Jeff, David, Blaine and Sebastian and the pill bottle to Emma.

Going back to the table Mr Shue looked at the type recorder and push play _"Ring-a-ring-a-rosie... I'm coming for you"_ said a child voice then change to a deep creepy voice _"Ha ha now listen up, as you have notice, your belongings are gone and I gave you back the things you really need. Now I have some rules, Rule one) You must not leave or call for help not that you can I took your cellphones. Rule number two) You must wear the clothes in the bags at all times. Now once your all dresses the is another type in one of the bags" _

"What sort of joke is this" Mr Shue said handing out the bags to everyone. In the girls bags the was a plain white dress and black ballet flats with a bar of soap and some razors in the boys bags there was a white shirt and pants some black shoes and a bar of soap and some razors, in Artie's bag was the second type.

_"Ha ha ha ha, Well done, so now I'm going to tell you about the hat, I will call a name and that person will draw a name from the hat and the person drawn will died by tomorrow morning. Again there are some rules, rule one) the person who draws the name must not tell anyone are something bad happen you can tell after that has been killed. Ha ha ... So Mr Artie Abrams pick a name and remember don't tell anyone. Ha ha ha ha ha have fun." _

Artie rolled up to Mr Shue and put his hand the hat "This is stupid" Was all he said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper open and read it. Artie placed the paper in the pocket in his pants and rolled away outside.

After lunch the group were all outside and all over the place. Mike and Tina were dance around the fire pit, Trent, Mercedes and Rachel were see who was the biggest sassy diva (Witch Rachel was losing) with a brunch people watching. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury were inside make something something for tea (None of the food was taken) a few kids were in the forest. Lauren and Puck were in the forest "Hey Puck, want to play hide and seek, I'll hide and you seek me out" Puck give his smirk and close his eyes and start to count.

After the diva off, a group started to talk about the creepy guy "Who ever he is he took our belongings and cellphones, I hope he gives back my camera cause I have the pictures of Sam and Artie asleep together" Mike said laughing at he end of it. Blaine was hoping he can get back his hair gel back he was fine with the his glasses but always hate his curly hair. "I wish I had my hair gel, before I come to Dalton I had my curly hair and glasses and the kids called me curly fry nerd" Blaine look down at the ground thinking at the old memories of his time before Dalton. Kurt look at his boyfriend and hugged him and started to run his hands threw Blaine curly hair. "Its okay sweetie, your not going back, we all friends here I love you so-" Kurt was cut of by a a loud scream.

Everyone ran to were the heard the scream. When they found what cause it and who cause it, it was Puck he had found Lauren dead with an arrow in her crest. Finn and Mr Shue took Puck inside while Miss Pillsbury cover Lauren with one of the spare sheets.

Back in the cabin everyone sat down no-one spoke expect Finn and Mr Shue who were trying to calm Puck down, Miss Pillsbury made cups of tea to calm people down. Then Jeff remembered something and spoke in a small "Artie what name did pull out" Jeff was so curl up in Nick warmth that hardly no-one heard him but since everything was so quiet it seem like Jeff was shouting. Artie could feel everyone eyes on him, but he was lost for words all he did was pulled out a piece of paper and open it. Only two words were written on it witch read _Lauren Zizes. _

Later in the night no-one else sleep well, everyone had barely eating dinner and decided all to go to bad and try to sleep. Mr Shue aloud people to stay together in the some bed. In was after midnight and almost everyone fell into an uneasy sleep, only a few were awake like Nick all he did was watch the sleeping beauty in his arms he run his fingers in Jeff's blond bangs he curled Jeff up in him arms and stored of fell asleep.

By morning time no-one wanted to wake up so they just lied in bed until they were hungry. As they got up, Mr Shue saw the hat and type recorder. He knew shouldn't but he pressed play.

_"Well done Mr Abrams for not telling. Now as you may have figged out the only way you are all leaving is in a body bag. Now thank you for not trying to leaving that would of made my job much harder ha ha. So now without any further or do will Mr Blaine Anderson came up and pull out a name" _The voice said.

Everyone look at Blaine as he walked up and pulled out a name out of the and read it.

"_This person is going to die in less than twenty-four hours you know the rules Mr Anderson don't break them. Have Fun ha ha ha ha"_ Thevoice suddenly said as if he was in the room 


End file.
